


【仏英】猫

by qm_aq



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qm_aq/pseuds/qm_aq
Summary: 梗来自Brexit
Relationships: Dover - Relationship, England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【仏英】猫

“喂？小亚瑟你现在有时间吗？”  
“没时间，你想干嘛？”  
“哥哥我最近养了一只猫，由于没养过所以不知道怎么和它相处，你有养猫的经验吗？”  
“猫？没养过，你这个混蛋怎么有闲心养猫了？”  
“不知道为什么，第一眼看到它感觉它特别像你，于是想尝试一下。”  
“像我的猫？是不是看上去特别绅士的那种？”  
“我养的这只猫脾气特别怪，不理它的时候对着你喵喵叫，想亲近它的时候立马炸毛，看上去和小亚瑟你一模一样，是不是很有意思。”  
“混蛋！！！”  
从听筒里传来的声音震得弗朗西斯耳膜有些干疼，把电话换到另一只耳朵时只剩下了忙音，对方已经提前结束了通话，弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，只得也挂掉了电话。  
今天下午还有事情要处理。今天天气有些糟糕，在出门之前弗朗西斯检查了窗子有没有关好，确认无误后才出了门。  
晚上回到家后弗朗西斯打开了电脑，在一堆未读邮件里找到了一封2小时前收到的邮件。邮件没有写标题，发件人名叫「匿名」。弗朗西斯点开了附件，里面是几本法语的猫咪饲养手册，但是可以看出来发件人不懂法语，因为其中一本的封面画着长着翅膀的猫，打开后是儿童读物。

走在路上时亚瑟的手机又震了。  
在等待了一段时间后没有接踵而来的第二次震动，亚瑟舒了口气。  
掏出手机后屏幕没有暗下去，解锁了屏幕后发现只是一条普通的信息。亚瑟有些失落，但是又恢复了镇定。  
家门口的信箱上的小旗子被推了起来，预示着有新的信件需要查收。亚瑟思考着最近订了什么杂志，然后心不在焉地打开了信箱。在信箱中只有一封信件躺在里面，薄得差点忽视了它。已经很多年没有收过纸质信件了，现在看来竟然觉得有些新鲜。  
亚瑟把它拿了出来，白色的信封上已经有了污渍。上面只写了自己的名字和地址，没有写寄件人的信息，但是信封后有一个火漆印，图案是一朵香根鸢尾。看清楚这条信息后亚瑟手一抖，差点把它直接扔到了地上。  
但是下一秒这封信就好好躺在了书桌上。亚瑟用美工刀小心翼翼地避开了有火漆印的地方，然后沿着信封边缘拆开了信封，一股芬芳抢先在透露出里面物件的信息时抢先溜了出来。亚瑟嫌弃地擦了擦手指，因为这股味道和那人身上的一模一样。  
皱着眉打开了里面折叠整齐的纸张，原来是一副素描，上面寥寥几笔勾勒出了只正在看着窗外的猫，唯一有色彩的地方是那双祖母绿色的眸子。旁边还有一行漂亮的花体，写的是「你看哥哥我没骗你吧，真的和你一模一样♡」。  
一股无名之火腾了起来，亚瑟想撕掉画纸但是又舍不得，最终只是捧在手上又细细看了一遍。  
这只猫的眉眼非常神似自己，甚至连眉毛的长度也丝毫不差，让亚瑟不禁有些出神。等等，猫怎么会有眉毛呢！恢复神智后这幅画立刻被重新叠了起来，夹在了桌上的书本之中。  
亚瑟觉得这一定是那个混蛋在故意整他。

结果半个月后亚瑟又收到了一封信。信里的猫儿有了一些其他颜色，可以看出是一只英短，此时的正它挥动着爪子，身前还有一只被打翻了的猫食盆，身后的背景一片狼藉。  
「它很顽皮，而且很挑食，千万能不让它进厨房」。  
匆匆看过后亚瑟把信叠好后放到了另一本书里。

又过了半个月，亚瑟再次收到了一封信件。这次的场景是在家里，猫儿正用爪子挠着门。  
「每天早上它都喵喵嚷着要出去，哥哥我很头疼」。  
他在连载漫画吗？凭什么要擅自主张得把自己当作他的读者啊？亚瑟愤愤不平地抱怨着，然后把这幅画放在了新买的文件袋里。

又是一封信件。这次的猫儿出现在门外，屋外正是阳光明媚，但是地上的猫儿却是一脸不开心的样子。  
「哥哥我决定满足它于是把门打开了。才开始它待在原地不动，我把它抱出去后它竟然瞪我，后来又扑上来挠我，一点都不可爱」。  
活该。亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，抽出了书柜里的文件夹。

时间差不多了，亚瑟快步走回家的时候正好看到邮差把信封投到了信箱当中，于是抽了出来拿到了手中边走边拆。这次多了一只其他的动物，所以显得有些拥挤。  
「皮埃尔在试图和它交朋友，但是它很冷淡，估计不会成功」  
画面上的皮埃尔正试图靠近趴在垫子上的猫儿，弗朗西斯没有画出猫儿的表情，所以亚瑟不知道它的想法。  
亚瑟不喜欢这种开结局，只是草草夹到了重新整理过顺序的文件夹中。

弗兰西斯从超市中回到家，手中还拎着一堆大大小小的购物袋。在整理好东西以后本来想开一瓶酒，最终改变主意从袋子中拿出了一盒牛奶。  
这时门铃响了，刚刚撕开纸盒的弗朗西斯还来不及放下东西，家门就被直接打开了，来者直接跨了进来，头在左右摇摆着像在找什么。  
“你手上的东西是什么？”对方问道。  
“牛奶。”  
“用来干嘛的？”  
“当然是用来喝的。”  
“猫不能直接喝牛奶，你养它养了这么长时间还不知道这个常识吗？”  
手中的牛奶盒突然被抽走了，然后换到了另一个人的手中。  
“我哥哥我知道啊，这是我自己喝的。”  
弗兰西斯饶有兴趣地看着对方脸上突然腾起来的红晕，趁着对方还未完全发作，抢先一步把他按到了沙发上坐下。  
“难得小亚瑟你来一次，是想哥哥我了吗？”弗兰西斯在沙发的另一端坐下问道。  
“我今天不是专程来看你的，是来看你养的猫的，我不放心把它交给你养。”亚瑟一本正经地解释道。  
“哥哥我没有养猫啊，你不觉得它很像你吗。”弗朗西斯微笑道。  
“嗯？！”亚瑟突然有种被欺骗的感觉，于是直接起身，没想到被弗朗西斯拦了下来。  
“所以你能帮我填一下未完成的那幅画的表情吗？它愿意和皮埃尔做朋友吗？”弗朗西斯问道，笑容依旧不减。  
“……”亚瑟重新退回到沙发上坐了下去，身边的茶几上有一幅画，画的和亚瑟之前收到的那幅一模一样。  
“白痴。”亚瑟说道。

END.


End file.
